


Lies for Protection

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot, underlying mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kon isn't saying people didn't mess up after Clark died. He knows they did. Everyone did things they were shamed of especially him. He doesn't want to air dirty laundry; he wants to put everything behind him but if Lois pushes he will air it all out.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Lies for Protection

Kon had no problem with letting her hide from him. It was not as if he wanted to see her either after everything. Clark’s death and resurrection had shocked the world. Those six months that Clark had been gone? Chaos on all ends and it was not as if everyone had made the sanest decisions.

Kon had gone off the railings a bit himself. Having Lex gone too had shaken him up and he could admit that. He had finally had a family and then it was gone. One moment he had connections and next he had the cape and responsibilities. He had been an orphan with the world before him to protect.

He could look back and admit that he had done some shit that was not smart. He had made mistakes but it was not as if he was alone or anything. Everyone all over from the League to the Titans had mess up. None of them were saints.

Now that Clark and Lex were alive again and all was mostly well that was the time for damage control and in Kon’s case a lot of wiping things under the rug and pretending he had not been a mess.

Clark had been proud of him and that had just hurt worse. He had called Kon Superman to his face and hugged him. When Kon had shoved that building off him and turned and see Clark. That moment would never leave him. He had wanted to cry in relief.

All through the months without Clark and Lex he had been running around as Superman and felt so cold. Stepping into not just Clark’s shoes but Lex’s as well had been stressful. That was why… Kon had settled for being a cut and paste replacement.

What he had done had left a bitter taste in his mouth but Kon was willing to put that behind him and pretend that half the things he had done never happened. He was not the best person but he would make up for what he had done.

And he would have happily pretended people did not exist as well but this woman did not make it easy with her prying and her jabs. It was as if she had something to prove. Kon got it a little bit but that did not change the fact that he was the one with the most cards here.

“Someone must be free.” Lois snorted as she tried to slip out of the command centre. Kon had no idea how she had gotten here or even why she was here. For all he knew Chloe or Oliver or Clark himself might have brought her along. What he did know was that no matter what. Lois pushed advantage and when it came to a story, she tossed any and everyone under the bus.

He had personal experience with that. He knew that the little treaty thing that Lex had going on with the League. He knew Lois didn’t like it. Hell there were people in the league who didn’t like it either. Chloe was on the top of the list. Kon had heard her enough to know that there was no way she wasn’t prying behind everyone’s backs.

So when it came to Lois Kon knew for a fact that Lois wouldn’t leash her claws. She had it out for Luthors no matter where they came from and what her relationship with them were. Clark couldn’t keep her in line but Kon knew that while Lex toyed with her. He knew the house of cards would come down hard just with a huff.

“Lois.” Kon growled when he saw her tuck away the hard drive. How did they still allow this woman on the premises? She was always out for the number one and that wasn’t the league. It was that the people needed to know and damn paper needed to be printed with her. Oh yeah, and Superman needed to be worshipped but only if it was Clark.

“Superboy.” She tried to slip past him but Kon gave into his irritation. He grabbed her by the wrist and pinned her against the wall hard. She had been avoiding looking him in the eye. It wasn’t as if he couldn’t guess why. He hated being around her too. “Let me go now.”

“Look Lois.” Kon pressed her wrist hard. He wasn’t Clark and he knew that. She knew that but sometimes he felt as though she wanted to- not the time for that. “We both know things okay? You don’t like me. You don’t want to be around me fine but don’t go around pretending like I can’t ruin things for you.”

“You’re everything like Lex aren’t you.” She tried to yank her hand out of his grip but Kon didn’t even budge.

“You’re lucky that I’m not everything like Lex.” Kon whispered. “Lex would have ruined you- Lex would ruin you now.” He pressed harder on her wrist until she winced. “You forget that one word from me and your relationship with Clark would be ruined. That engagement? If Clark knew-“ She turned pale and he whispered in her ear. “He would throw you out Lois. That’s just Clark. Imagine what Lex would do.”

He let her hand drop and stepped away. She was pale and the look she gave him. “You’re really his son.” She shook her head.”

“Your marriage is in my hands and don’t act like I hold all the blame.” Kon lowered his voice. “Clark would toss you out. Lex? I tell him?” Kon leaned closer. “He would kill you. You know that right? It’s because of Clark that I’m not saying anything. If I was really all Lex’s son? You wouldn’t have anything Lois. Think about that.” He stepped back before he dipped his hand in her bag. “Keep playing with treaties and with Lex. I don’t care if you shun me but put me in that position? You won’t be picking out dresses next year.”

“You just look like Superman.” Lois hissed. “You’ll never be a Superman.”

“No.” Kon shook his head. “I’ll never be Superman for you. You made that very clear. The only Superman you want. The only one you’ll acknowledge is the one that crashed to earth thirty years ago. That’s fine Lois. I have no problem with that. That doesn’t change the fact that I’m his son and that I wear the cape and the crest. I am Superman too.” He crushed the hard drive and shook his head at her. “Don’t make me have to hurt you Lois. I like peace too. I really do.” He watched her leave with a sigh. He doubted this would be the only time he would have to talk to her like this. She really didn’t understand even after all this time.

Kon was guilty too. he was upset too but he had to put that under him and behind him. He had to be the bigger person for the future. Lois… she needed to let the Luthor thing go or Lex really would hurt her. He would if he knew what Kon knew. Clark… Kon had no idea what Clark would do if he spoke up. He just knew whatever face Clark would make it would be heart breaking. Kon didn’t want that. That was why he lied.

**Author's Note:**

> So i've kinda hinted to where im going with the whole Kon thing i've made fics where i refer to it but this is the first time i'm writing it where you don't have to squint THAT hard to see what i'm about to do
> 
> Not gonna be everyone's cup of tea but I really wanna do this so... it gonna happen


End file.
